The present invention is related to curable silicone compositions. More specifically, the present invention is related to room-temperature vulcanizable adhesive formulations which provide adhesion to substrates.
Curable silicone compositions are used as laminates over a variety of substrates and in a wide variety of applications. In order to impart self-bonding adhesive properties to the silicone composition such that a primer is not needed between the silicone composition and a substrate, adhesion promoters in the silicone composition are commonly used.
Mitchell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,461, discuss an addition-curable silicone composition which includes a vinyl-containing polydiorganosiloxane, a hydrogen-terminated polysiloxane and an adhesion promoter. The adhesion promoters include silylmaleates, silylmaleimides and silylfumarates. The silicone composition is useful for self-bonding to substrates such as plastics, metals, and glass at a cure temperature in a range between about 100.degree. C. and about 150.degree. C. The silicone composition disclosed has both excellent physical properties and excellent lap shear adhesive properties.
Stein et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,066, is directed to a room-temperature addition-curable silicone adhesive composition which incorporates N-heterocyclic silanes as the adhesion promoter. The addition of the N-heterocyclic silane to a vinyl-containing polydiorganosiloxane and a hydrogen-terminated polysiloxane provides a silicone adhesive composition which cures at room temperature. The composition is directed to providing adhesion to substrates such as glass, plastics and metals.
Although silicone adhesive compositions which have the ability to cure at room temperature has been developed, silicone adhesive compositions with new adhesion promoters are constantly being sought which can both cure at room temperature and include desired physical properties.